Blood thicker than Dark Water
by jadeykinns
Summary: What happened in the past, what made her the way she is, something happened, it changed her! The origins of Lace Blakk (contains violence and gore and some thing that people might find upsetting) story is set before Eli Shane got to Slugterra. Cannon characters and OC involved.


The walls of the bedroom was a light lilac purple, and was filled with colored drawing of children, adults and slugs. A wardrobe stood next to the window, was layered in photos of a family. A girl with brown long hair and green emerald eyes, a short woman with short brown hair stood proud with the child in her arms. A man stood tall next to them too, jet black hair, big rimmed glasses and a stubble beard. He was smiling just like everyone else, they were so close, so happy that nothing could break such a close family… Unless you worked for Blakk.

A couple of orange flashes shun through the slits of the curtain that hugged the window, flashing against the lilac painted walls and disturbed the sleeping child. Green emerald eyes fluttered open and were rubbed by her small hands, trying to understand what woke her up and this time at night. He girl pushed herself up to see there the source of the light was coming from until and loud booming noise shuddered the house and made the girl jump and fall off the bed. Her brown long hair spread across the floor and small vibrations was felt under the head and body. The vibrations were getting stronger and were more frequent. The vibrations stopped near her door and a blast of white light filled the girl's room, a black silhouette shadowed the girl on the floor.

"ALICE! Get up!" A woman's voice shouted to the girl at the floor.

"Mommy, what's the matter? What's that noise" little Alice replied to her mother with a question and before the mother could answer, screams could be heard from outside the house, the screams would not stop. The mother looked at her daughter with a scared look on her face and without thinking she grabbed the little girls hand and ran down stairs. They went into the kitchen only to freeze in what they saw next.

A tall man with jet black hair stood in front of them with his back turned to them. In front of the man were two masked men, they wielded far more dangerous weapons than blaster. Blades of metal, sharp to the touch, smooth and a clean cut when it came in contact to flesh.

"YOU WONT GET HER. MARY, TAKE MARY AND RUN." The man shouted. The mother said no more and ran away with daughter in hand. The little girl looked behind her to glance of what little time she had left to see her father. The black haired man raised his arm up in the head, holding a small object. The little girl could hear it the object as she ran. Tick tock tick tock. It was a bomb. The girl eyes widened, he was going to blow the house up!

"FATHER!" the girl screamed, tears filled the girl's eyes as she caught the last glimpse of her father in the distance. Orange light surrounded the man like a cloak, red light filled with heat could be felt of the girl's back then a big amount of force pushed the girl and the mother forward on to the floor. Rubble fell around them and narrowly missing them too.

The girl got up, her house was destroyed and her father was gone. Smoke filled what was left of the living room. Sharp pain went to the girls arm. Cuts and scratches that were quite deep caused some blood lost, she held tight to her wounded arm and staggered off to find her mom which she had lost when the force of the blast tore them apart.

"Mom! Mother where are you" the girl kept walking and walking and then stopped to have a look around. The girl never took notice of the structural beams above her were about to give way and would sure fall on top of her, well they would if she was not pushed out of the way, and just in time too. Alice's face flat on the floor as she was pushed, but the girl quickly turned around to find her mother crushed underneath the rubble. Alice picked herself up as fast as she could and ran towards her helpless mother and tried to help by moving the beams… but they were too heavy and she was only small and weak.

"A…Alice…. My dear, run and…Leave me… go… be a …good gir…" the mother last word cut off short, the woman's big bright green eyes, were now dull and lifeless

"Mommy? MOMMY WAKE UP!" the girl knew she had left her for a better place but she did not know where to go or who to go to. It was all too much for the girl to bare and the girl screamed in pain of losing two parents in desperate and deadly deaths. Alice held the hand of her mother one last time, her wedding ring still attached to her cold pale hand.

Steps were heard behind the girl…. The girl stopped grieving for her mother and turned to find two more masked men behind her.

"Well look at that, she survived… too bad she won't for much longer" the man chuckled to his companion.


End file.
